Her Chamber Of Secrets
by MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: Takes place from year 4 on. A simple Draco x Reader, enjoy. *Does not contain the actual Chamber of Secrets*
1. Potions N' Stuff

(f/n)- First Name  
(l/n)- Last Name  
(f's/n)- Friends' Name  
(h/l)- Hair Length  
(h/c)- Hair Color  
(e/c)- Eye Color 

* * *

Her Chamber Of Secrets  
Chapter I:  
Potions N' Stuff

* * *

Potions class...man did you love potions class. You enjoyed following recipes, mixing ingredients, and frankly you were really good at it. Then there was Professor Snape, you admired him. It's a shame that he isn't attractive or you'd have a full fledged crush on the guy. You were lost in one of his lectures when a knock on the wall pulled you from your trance.

You turned around only to see a certain fair-haired Slytherin standing in the door way. "Ah, Mister Malfoy, it's nice to see you finally arrive to class. Why don't you take a seat over there next to Miss (l/n)." He gestured his pale, slender hand in your direction.

"Great." You mumbled under your breath. It's not like you hated Draco, but you weren't head over heels for him either. He was just kinda there, a thorn in your side if you will.

You and Draco were oblivious to each other during your first year at Hogwarts. However you became well aquainted when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Some of the students from Gryffindor accused you and Draco, for that matter, of opening it. It might have been possible, you were a pureblood and from a long line of Slytherins on your mums side but you weren't a parsel tongue as far as you knew. There could be a slight possibility that you were an indirect heir of Slytherin.

Draco slowly walked in the room and sat down next to you. "(l/n)." You turned your head in his direction and gave him a coy smile. "Malfoy."

You didn't like to call him by his last name purely out of respect, but you decided to play along. The rest of class went off without a hitch. You returned your attention to Prof. Snape and Draco kept his mouth shut.

You expected him to annoy you with his rant about how he couldn't count all of the girls that wanted him on one hand, or worse his hatred for muggle-borns.

You were raised in a house where blood didn't matter. Your father is what most Pure Bloods would call a "Blood Traitor." He was sorted into Gryffindor and respected everyone, muggle-born or not. Your mother, on the other hand, didn't care for the subject matter, she was a Slytherin.

You took your mum's side and decided to avoid conversations on the subject. Draco asked you countless amounts of times if you hated "Mudbloods", you simply replied with "Don't get me started" and left it at that. He always took it as a yes, but he was far off. 

* * *

As you walked down the hallway you caught up with (f's/n).

"(f/n)!" She called towards you.

You quickened your pace so you could catch up to her.

"Hey (f's/n), how's it going?" You asked, helping her with her books.

"I could be better. I always hate the first week back here."

"Really? The first week's always my favorite!"

(f's/n) started to chuckle. "You just wanted to see how well Professor Snape has matured."

You shot her a menacing glare. Ewh (f's/n)! Snape is old enough to be my father.

"Whatever you say."

The two of you continued walking to the main hall for dinner. You weren't really hungry, more tired than anything. You sat down at the Slytherin table across from Pansy, diagonal from (f's/name), and right beside Blaise. He was your favorite.

He gave you a quick peck on the cheek, finding amusement in watching your face turn pink.

"Hey, (f/n). How was your day?" He asked.

"Just great, how was yours Blaise?"

"Pretty good." He said inaudibly as he stuffed a piece of food in his mouth.

You were looking around aimlessly when you felt as though someone was staring at you, and there was. You turned you head to the front and looked at Pansy, she was clearly mad at you for something.

"What?" You spat rather harshly.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and looked away towards Harry Potter and a few other people at the Gryffindor table.

You had absolutely no idea what made her do that until you felt someones arm nudge yours. You looked to your left and seen Draco staring off into space. "Figures" You thought to yourself.

Pansy fawned over Draco, it was kinda gross actually. You must of made a face because you heard laughing beside you.

"Something wrong, (l/n)?" Draco questioned.

"Hmm? N-no.. I was just thinking about something."

He looked at you with disbelief, you were about to say something when Dumbledore interrupted and started talking about Dementors.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This a very short chapter I know, I just want to get a feel on how well you'll like it. It's my first time writing Harry Potter. I had this story just sitting around on my laptop so I decided I'd upload it. I have around 8 chapters already written, I'll do my best to upload everyday, sometimes I forget! Just a nice Draco x Reader story. Please let me know how you like it. Thanks!


	2. Whadewyumeen?

Her Chamber Of Secrets**  
**Chapter II:  
Whadewyumeen?

* * *

Back in the Slytherin common room you were sprawled out across one of the couches looking through an old book. Within minutes you managed to fall asleep with the book covering your face. You were out for an hour or so, until you were woken up by noise on the other side of the door.

You sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep from your soft (e/c) eyes. The book that was resting on your face swiftly fell to the floor.

"Sleep well (l/n)?" You heard Draco ask as he walked into the room.

You quickly picked the book up and chucked it at his head. You missed terribly and hit Pansy square in the face, but you didn't get to see that because you had rolled over and reclaimed your spot on the couch.

Draco and a few others started laughing, Pansy started crying, and her friends gave you pissy looks. You were almost sleeping again when you felt someone pick up your legs and lay them across their lap.

"Go away." You mumbled into a pillow.

"(f/n), I'm heartbroken!"

You opened your eyes to see Blaise with a distressed look on his face. You crawled over to him and rested your head in his lap.

"I'm sorry love, I thought you were (f's/n) or worse, Draco." You chuckled and smirked at Draco who was giving you a devilish grin.

"I'm still waiting for you to leave Zabini and pledge your love for me."

You scoffed so loud that you almost choked on your saliva. "Keep dreaming love."

You and Blaise weren't dating, not even close. It was just the way your friendship was and you wouldn't trade it for the world.

Blaise began to lightly trace letters on your forehead and then made you guess what he was spelling. You unintentionally crossed your eyes to look at his motions causing him to laugh hysterically.

The rest of the night consisted of you and Blaise acting foolish and Draco sitting in a corner by Pansy, lost in his thoughts. It was like any other night in the common room except for one thing, now and then you'd catch Draco looking at you. You didn't dwell on it, you figured he was annoyed with you.

It was almost time for you to get ready for bed when (f's/n) entered the common room. She was blushing and holding a red flower.

"Who's that from, Neville Longbottom?" Pansy sneered.

(f's/n) looked up from her daze with a smile on her glowing face.

"No you puffed-up ignorant! Cedric Diggory gave it to me."

Ah yes, (f's/n) had a thing for the Hufflepuff prefect.

"Don't jest (f's/n), lying will get you no where."

You stood up and joined your friends' defense. "No, you're right Pansy, no Slytherin has gotten anywhere by lying."

You were caught off guard when you heard Draco laugh.

"Draco darling, don't laugh at that tramps' jokes." She huffed crossing her arms with jealousy.

You glared at Pansy and walked towards her with a quickened pace. You weren't one for physical violence but tonight, you had enough of her.

You were seconds away from smacking her when Draco picked you up and flung you over his shoulders, much to your dismay.

"Draco, if you want to live you better put me down this instant!" You shouted, writhing in his arms.

Of course he chuckled and ignored your threat.

"Draco, I'm serious. Draco.. Draco! DRACO!"

You continued to shout and move about as he lugged you up the steps to the bedrooms.

"Malfoy put me down now!"

Draco stopped abruptly, almost at the top of the stairs, and carefully put you down.

"Did you just call me by my last name?" He asked with a smirk plastered across his porcelain features.

You looked up at him and realized he was extremely close to your face. You quickly looked away, letting your (h/l) (h/c) hair cascade over your face. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks.

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it."

"Hmph, you're a piece of work. You know that?"

You couldn't resist the urge to look at him any longer, so you looked into his crystal like eyes. Like clockwork he met your gaze.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" You asked with a sultry tinge in your voice.

He looked confused for a moment and then you seen the shame wash over his face. "Shit" you thought. You didn't mean to flirt with him like that.

"Go to bed (l/n) and don't cause anymore trouble." And just like that he descended the stairs back into the common room.

You waited until he was out of view before you entered the girls' dormitory. After you stepped over the threshold you closed the door and let out a sigh. You knew Draco would hold that against you for the rest of your life.

You quickly changed into a black v-neck shirt and a pair of black and green plaid shorts before heading off to the bathroom to prepare for bed. You were in the middle of brushing your teeth when (f's/n) came into the room.

"What happened with you and Malfoy?"

You looked at her through the mirror. "Whadewyumeen?" You tried to ask with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Come again?"

You spit into the sink and turned on the faucet. "What do you mean?"

(f's/n) gave you a peculiar look. "I don't know you tell me. He came downstairs all flustered. You didn't...did you?"

You turned around so fast that you nearly fell over, (f's/n) held your arm for support.

"No! It's not like that. I can...I can't even.. I can't believe you would infer that!" You were almost yelling at this point.

"Hey, woah woah. Calm down. I was just joking, his face was as red as Ron Weasleys' hair. I just figured that you kissed him or something to get back at that trollop Pansy."

"No..I uh-I slapped him for..uh..touching my butt."

"You slapped him..for touching your butt?"

You quickly turned so (f's/n) wouldn't see straight through your façade.

"Yup."

She simply rolled her eyes and left to change into her pajamas.

* * *

You tossed and turned in bed not able to sleep. The moonlight was shining through the window creating a shadow on the opposing wall. You sat up and ran a hand down your face.

You hated nights like this, insomnia at its worst. It was way too hot in the dormitory so you pulled of your blankets and tried to rest once more. It was hopeless, you weren't sleeping anytime soon.

You grabbed your wand off of your night stand and tip-toed over to the door way. As soon as you reached the steps you whispered "Lumos". You quietly descended the steps into the common room.

You quickly glanced around the room and noticed a figure standing over by the window. "Can't sleep again (l/n)?"

Draco turned around and looked at you with tired eyes.

"Not at all. What about you, why are you still awake?"

"I come down here when I need to think about things." He shielded his eyes. "Can you turn that light off woman? You're blinding me."

You gave him an apologetic smile. "Nox."

* * *

Have no fear, Chapter 2 is here. I haven't seen many reader inserts on here so I decided that that's what I wanted to focus on. You can PM for a request (does NOT have to be a reader insert) and I'll see what I can do. If you're curious on which fandoms I will write for, check my beta profile. Thank you and remember reviews are ALWAYS welcome!


	3. Incendio

Her Chamber Of Secrets  
Chapter III:  
Incendio

* * *

It was freezing downstairs. But why? It was insanely hot up in the girl's dormitory. You lowered your wand and started pulling on your shorts in an attempt to make them longer.

"Cold (l/n)?" Draco asked in a hushed tone as he walked towards you.

"No, I'm bloody sweating to death!"

"Shhh! Keep it down." Draco put his hand up signaling for you to shut up.

He snaked his arms around you and removed the wand from your hand. "Incendio." He whispered, casting a fire charm at the fireplace.

He looked into your (e/c) eyes that were filled with confusion. Draco leaned in close to your face, making the gap between you nonexistent.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked pressing his forehead to yours.

You pulled away from him and walked over to the fireplace. It was slowly heating up the room.

"Well, I was thinking that my fingers are bound to fall off at any second." You warmed your hands in front of the fire.

You heard Draco's footsteps behind you. He gently wrapped his arms around your waist and took your hands in his. "Here, (f/n), let me help you with that."

You twisted in his arms so you were facing him. He then adjusted his hands so that they were resting on either side of your hips.

"Did you just call me by my first name?"

He gave you his signature smirk that drove most girls crazy. That's when you realized exactly what Draco Malfoy was up to.

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it." You cringed slightly when you felt his breath tickle your collarbone.

Draco was trying to seduce you. He played the cards and he played them well, you had to admit. You had almost fallen for his respectful and caring ploy, however you were much too smart for him.

"Ah, I see." You wiggled out of his grip and plucked your wand from his fingertips. "I'm starting to feel weary. I'll see you tomorrow Draco."

"You're just going to leave me high and dry?!" He sounded like you pissed him off pretty bad.

"Your honeyed words aren't going to work on me. Goodnight Draco."

You heard him curse under his breath as you walked back upstairs to your dormitory. You nearly fell going up the steps because you forgot to cast Lumos.

* * *

"(f/n)... (f/n)"

Someone was calling your name, but you didn't recognize the voice.

You opened your eyes and was greeted by Astoria Greengrass, a girl who was in her first year at Hogwarts.

"(f/n) if you don't get up you're going to be late for class."

You groaned loudly and rolled over, covering your face in the process. "I'm not going!"

"Do you honestly want to miss Hagrid teach his first class?" She asked while pulling the blanket from your face.

You looked up at her with a blank stare. "I suppose not."

Even though you were a Slytherin you liked Hagrid. He once told you that you didn't belong in Slytherin, but he was wrong. You fit the description immaculately. In fact, your mum would always say that you were "as clever as the Devil and twice as pretty."

You laid in bed for a moment longer.

"(f/n) seriously, you need to get up. Everyone has already left."

You groaned rather loudly and pulled the blankets off of your sun-tanned skin. Class didn't start for another 20 minutes but you had already missed breakfast.

Slowly, you managed to pull yourself off of the soft, satin sheets. It was a hard task, after what happened last night with you and Draco. You didn't get much sleep.

The bathroom was a short distance away but it took everything in you to get there. You brushed your (h/l) (h/c) into place and applied some neutral makeup. It really brought out your eyes.

Within minutes you changed into your robes. Astoria waited for you to get ready, she really was a nice girl. She reminded you of yourself during your first year at Hogwarts.

"Okay, Astoria. I'll walk you to your class. It's on the way to Hagrid's Hut." You smiled and placed your arm around her shoulder in a motherly fashion.

You and Astoria talked about the weather as you walked her to her class. It was peaceful and it helped take your mind off of Draco.

* * *

You made it to class with two minutes to spare. Immediately you spotted Draco. It was best to stay away from him and there was no better place to avoid him than next to Harry Potter.

"Hi Harry. Hermione." You greeted them with a warm, gentle smile.

Hermione was a peculiar friend considering the fact that you resided in opposing houses and the "difference" in blood. But, nonetheless, she was your friend and so was Harry.

You felt a presence on your left side and looked over to see Ron Weasley. "Are you sure you should be over here (f/n), won't your boyfriend get mad?"

You gave him a sour look. "He's not my boyfriend Ron, just a good friend is all." You knew he was talking about Blaise.

You turned around and locked eyes with Blaise. He looked at you with an incredulous stare but that's not what frightened you. It was Draco who was looking at you with a more sinister nature.

You turned around quickly and nervously started making small talk with Harry. Everything was going fine, Hagrid was getting his lesson together, and you had almost forgot about Draco's glare. That only lasted momentarily.

Harry was telling you a joke when you saw his attention drift from you to the person standing behind you. He backed away and pretended like he wasn't listening in on what was about to happen.

You felt someone place there hand on your shoulder. You rolled your shoulder causing their hand to fall, you knew exactly who it was and you were going to mess with him big time.

"Come on (l/n) I don't bite, unless you want me to." Draco's breath tickled your ear as he spoke.

You turned around and gave him a playful wink. "Go on then Draco, bite me."

He looked astonished and confused. You'd beat him at his own game but that look of confusion had faltered into a smirk. "Don't jest (l/n) you can't hide your love for me forever."

"Just long enough for you to leave me alone." You returned the same smug smirk when you heard Potter chuckling beside you.

"Alright class listen up!" Hagrid called from behind.

* * *

Thank you for reading and waiting patiently! I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, it could have been so much better. But there's no use crying over spilt milk. Someone suggested that I add Astoria Greengrass to the story, so I have provided.


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Her Chamber Of Secrets  
Chapter IV:  
Something Wicked This Way Comes

* * *

'Oh what a pleasure Draco Malfoy can be.' You thought to yourself. He was gorgeous but you could never let him know that. It was a terrible thing really.

Class went on without any further complications. You gave Hagrid most of your attention only sneaking a few apologetic glances towards Harry and then towards Blaise. You couldn't help but feel guilty for Draco's sudden outburst of masculinity.

"Right, you lot. Less chatterin'. Form a group over there and open yer books to page forty-nine." Hagrid spoke above the loud roar of gossip.

"And exactly how do we do that?" Draco questioned.

"Well, just stroke the spine, o' course. Goodness me!" You chuckled at Hagrid's response but quickly stopped and looked away when Draco looked at you.

You heard Hermione say something beside you. "I think they're funny."

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco was wearing a signature scowl.

Crabbe and Goyle starting laughing obnoxiously. You didn't find it the least bit humorous.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled in frustration.

Draco looked off into the distance and pointed to what you saw as thin air. "Dementor! Dementor!"

You grabbed Harry's arm when you saw the pained expression on his face. If looks could kill you were sure Draco would be a puddle on the ground right now.

"Ignore him." Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and glared at Draco.

"Ahem. Ta-ta-ta-dah! Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid grinned as he looked at the creature.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Ron questioned.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know about hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like 'ter come an' say hello?"

Everyone backed away, including you, you walked back and stood beside Blaise. The only person who remained still was Harry. He looked as though he wasn't paying even attention.

"Well done, Harry! Well done. Come on, now." Hagrid gave Harry specific instructions and he followed them nervously. Within minutes Harry and Buckbeak flew away. The class was astonished.

This was a perfect time to ask Draco what that little incident was about. You walked over to him and punched him in the chest a little harder than you'd like to admit.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

Draco just looked at you, clutching his chest. "Why are you so worried about Potter all of the sudden? You have a crush on Scarhead, don't you (l/n)?"

You kept your gaze locked onto his stormy grey eyes. "No I don't. The boy has had a hard life so far. Why do you intend on making it worse?"

You were too preoccupied yelling at Draco to notice the person standing behind you. She tapped on your shoulder signaling for you to turn around, when you did you noticed it was Pansy.

She smiled at you and you turned your head in confusion. Before you realized what was happening she punched you in the nose and you fell back into Draco. You were surprised that he caught you, at this point you thought he would have backed away and let you fall.

Draco looked at you and discovered the crimson liquid dripping from your nose. He quickly pushed you upright and wiped his bloody hand on Crabbe's robe.

Hermione shouted and nearly charged Pansy. She was lucky Ron held her back or Hermione may have hexed her. Blaise pulled you into a hug and wiped the blood from your chin.

"Mr. Zabini. Are you capable of taking (f/n) to Madam Pomfrey?" Hagrid wandered over and examined your face.

"Yes sir." 

* * *

You were laying in one of the infirmary beds with an ice pack on your nose. It wasn't broken, thank goodness.

You opened your eyes when you heard commotion. You sat up and looked at the boy who was being brought in by Hagrid. It was Draco. You couldn't help but smile, maybe Harry or Ron punched him.

Hagrid placed him on the bed beside yours. He looked up at you and smiled. "How are you feelin' (f/n)? I regret to tell you I've had to take fifty points from Slytherin."

You laughed slightly and took the ice pack off of your face. "I'm doing better, thanks for asking Hagrid." You looked at Draco. "If I may ask, what happened to him?"

"It was that bloody chicken!" Draco shouted.

You looked apologetically at Hagrid knowing that Draco would lay it on thick for his father. Buckbeak didn't stand a chance.

Madam Pomfrey came over and examined Draco's arm. "I can take it from here Rubeus, thanks."

You watched as she cut the fabric of his shirt and cleaned his wound. It took quite a few stitches but he would recover. Just then, you could have sworn you saw a tear slide down Draco's cheek.

"Say nothing, (l/n)." He looked up at you.

You smirked at him and rolled onto your side so you were still facing him. "On one condition."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Stop trying to hit on me, and please go easier on Harry."

"Hold on there, (l/n). You said one condition." He smiled at you and tried to sit up.

"I suppose you get a choice then."

"I'll go easier on Potter."

You were slightly taken back but Draco's choice, but deep down you knew he wouldn't go easy on Potter.

"Hey (f/n)."

"Yes Draco?"

"I didn't know Pansy was going to do that."

"I don't really care if you did, she'll get hers." You sat up and threw your legs over the side of the bed.

"(l/n) please don't cost Slytherin anymore points."

"Karma, Draco. I was talking about Karma."

You stood up and walked over to the side of his bed. Running a finger down his healthy arm, you looked into his eyes. "Thanks for not throwing me to the ground."

He grabbed your arm when you tried to walk away.

"What could you possibly want now?" You mumbled under your breath.

"Will you come back to see me after dinner?"

You stood there for a moment before responding. "After everything you've done to me?"

"Please? I don't want to be alone."

"The great Draco Malfoy doesn't want to be alone. Who would have thought? I'll send word to Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe Blaise will come see you later, or your troll of a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, (f/n)."

"No matter. I'll be back later. And get some rest Draco, you look like hell."

You were already in the door way when you heard him say thank you. You looked over your shoulder and said 'you're welcome'.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short update. Sorry for the long wait.


	5. Draco

Her Chamber of Secrets  
Chapter V:  
Draco

* * *

"(F/n)!" Hermione yelled when she noticed you walking into the Great Hall. She hugged you tightly and then grabbed you by the cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Really." You gently pulled her hands from your face.

"Why don't you sit with us tonight?" She asked pointing to the two empty seats across from Ron and Harry.

"Me, a Slytherin, sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Hermione must have noticed the worried look you were wearing.

"Don't worry about it, they know you're not like Draco and his lackeys." You laughed at the thought of Crabbe and Goyle being Draco's henchmen.

"So I take that as a yes, then?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." You smiled and took your seat between Seamus and Hermione.

Seamus gave you a few sideways glances. He warmed up to you after you said hello. You felt out of place at the Gryffindor table but with Draco in the infirmary and Pansy being Pansy, you didn't want to sit with the rest of your housemates.

Dinner was almost over when you saw Blaise looking about. He was looking for you, no doubt. You tried to use Harry as a shield and hid behind him. It almost worked, until Pansy pointed at you with a disgusted look on her face.

Soon, you could see half of the table staring and whispering. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only three who weren't. Vincent and Gregory just looked with confusion set in their brown eyes. Blaise looked furious at first, but his face faltered into a smile. He was just happy to see that you were healthy.

Ron and Harry turned around to see what you were looking at. Harry grabbed your hand. "Don't worry about them (f/n). You are more than welcome to sit here from now on." As Harry said this, nearly half of the Gryffindor students looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Harry, half of these people think I am the Devil himself. I can see that I am clearly not welcome here." You half-whispered.

"Don't be foolish (f/n)!" Fred called from behind you. Maybe it was George, you hadn't a clue.

"We don't think you're the Devil." The other Weasley called. Boy had you wished you could tell them apart.

"Well, thank you for the reassurance. I still think it would be better for all of us if I sit with Blaise tomorrow for breakfast."

"Have it your way then." The first Weasley spoke once more.

You were glancing around the Great Hall when you felt as though someone was watching you. You looked in the direction of the eerie feeling and saw that Professor Snape was giving you a suspicious look. He looked at you and then to the door way and back to you again. He did this a few times before you got the idea.

"I'm going to go to the library and finish studying. (f/n) would you like to come?" Hermione asked.

"No, but thank you. I think I'm going to stay here a while longer."

Hermione smiled at you and then proceeded out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry said goodbye to you before they followed.

Once the Great Hall was nearly empty you walked out into the hallway to wait for Professor Snape.

A few moments passed by before he came walking down the hall. "Miss (l/n), what exactly did you think you were doing sitting at the Gryffindor table?" He whispered in a usual monotone voice.

"I don't know if you've heard Professor, but I've had a misunderstanding with another Slytherin student."

He narrowed his eyes at you. "Yes Pansy Parkinson, was it not? It cost Slytherin 50 points."

You looked down at your shoes.

"I'd ask you to please look at me (f/n)."

"Yes Professor."

"Shall I make sure she receives adequate punishment?"

"What?" You practically yelled. "Excuse me Professor, but I really don't think that is necessary."

"We wouldn't another misunderstanding would we? I can't have anyone putting my best student in harm's way."

"Of course not, Professor."

"Do take care of yourself, (f/n)."

"Yes Professor."

He turned around and quickly walked into the distance. 

* * *

You entered the infirmary only to find it empty. "Where are you?" You called out in a hushed, frustrated tone.

"I'm right here." Draco called from behind you.

"How's your arm?"

"(F/n) why were you sitting with Potter and Weasel-bee?" His voice was laced with pure annoyance.

"You were in here and I didn't exactly want to sit next to..."

"Yes, yes, I know." Draco cut you off.

"They're my friends Draco."

He put his healthy arm around your shoulder and walked with you back to the common room.

"Me and Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle. We are you're friends (l/n)."

You stopped walking and looked up at him. "Blaise I understand. Vincent and Gregory, they're only nice to me because I do their homework. And you, half of the time I don't even know if you know I'm there."

He raised a brow. "You don't know if I notice you? Don't be daft (f/n), of course I know when you're around."

You walked over to a window and leaned up against it. It was raining outside and the way the water droplets mixed with the incandescence of the moon was simply breathtaking.

"It's beautiful." You whispered.

Draco walked over to you and grabbed your hand. "Come on (l/n), it's getting late."

"Go ahead without me, I want to stay here and think about some things."

"Are you sure? What if you get caught?"

"Draco I'll be fine, just go." 

* * *

The next part of our story takes place during year four. The remainder of year 3 went on without a hitch. (F/n) returned to the Slytherin table with Draco and the rest of her friends. She still kept in touch with her friends from Gryffindor, even going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. She passed at the top of her class, along with the very talented Miss Granger.

Her relationship with Draco became less strained. They started enjoying each other's company and hanging out more often. Much to Pansy's dismay, might I add. Over the summer (F/n) sends letters back and forth with her friends. She even attends the Quidditch World Cup with Hermione and the rest of the gang. There she catches up with Draco and meets his father. Boy was that fun…


	6. His Mark

Her Chamber Of Secrets  
Chapter VI:

His Mark

* * *

What started off as an exciting evening with friends quickly faded into a survival situation. You were jumping about with Hermione and Ginny when Mr. Weasley ran into the tent in a panic. "Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish. We have to get out of here. Now." He grabbed onto Ginny's arm.

Everyone ran out of the tent at once. Hermione, Ron, and Mr. Weasley in one direction, Fred, George, and Ginny in the other. Only you and Harry were left. "There!" You pointed to an open spot in the crowd.

Harry grabbed your hand and the two of you ran side by side until you tripped over a stake in the ground and knocked him over. Your fall was cushioned by Harry, whom you fell on top of. "Sorry." You muttered before rolling onto your back.

You tried to pull yourself to your feet but a passerby accidently kicked you in the side causing you to hit the ground with force. Your vision faded in and out, catching only a glimpse of a group of people wearing masks.

Screaming, that's all you heard, blood curdling screams. Then everything went dark.

You awoke with a start when you felt someone shaking you harshly. "(F/N) get up! We need to get out of here!" An all too familiar voice called. Your vision was still blurry but you could still make out who your rescuer was, Draco Malfoy.

He placed a hand under your head and another beneath your back. Slowly, he sat you upright. "Come on (L/N). Are you just going to sit here?"

You looked into his hazy grey eyes and smiled. "What could you possibly be smiling for at a time like this? He questioned.

"It's good to see you." You replied, rubbing the back of your head. "Ouch."

Draco helped you get on your feet. "We'll catch up as soon as we get somewhere safe." As he spoke you looked passed him into the sky.

You made an audible gasping sound. "What's the matter? He asked quickly before turning around.

"It's the Dark Mark… Draco, that's His mark!" You exclaimed in a frightened voice.

Draco pulled you into a tight hug. "Shh. Come on (F/N), we need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Harry."

"He's gone (F/N), took of running a few moments before I got here." Draco took your hand in his and pulled you away from the rubble that was once thriving with people. 

* * *

Harry sat up and looked around. He spotted a man standing a good ways away from him, he started to walk towards Harry but vanished. "Harry! Harry, all you alright?" Hermione practically jumped into Harry's arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he felt an excruciating pain where his scar was.

"Oi! Where's (F/N)?" Ron asked, looking around for you.

Harry placed a hand on his scar and tried to recall what happened. "She went with Malfoy."

"What?" Hermione and Ron shouted at the same time.

A worried look crossed Ron's face. "That can't be good."

Harry looked up at the sky, discovering the Dark Mark. "What's that?"

All of the sudden, three men apperated and started firing spells at the trio. Quickly, Harry and the others ducked to avoid being hit by the charms.

"Stop! That's my son!" Mr. Weasley called out to Barty Crouch and the others. "Ron, Harry, Hermione are you alright?"

"Which one of you conjured this?" Barty asked forcefully.

"You can't possibly…" Mr. Weasley started.

"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry questioned.

"Barty, they're just kids." Mr. Weasley spoke once more.

"What crime?"

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Harry, it's His mark." 

* * *

You arrived at King's Cross station with some time to waste before you needed to board the train to Hogwarts. Immediately you spotted Blaise. In a full sprint, you ran and jumped on him. Luckily, he caught you.

"Can I help you?" He asked teasingly.

"Why didn't you write to me Mr. Zabini?" You yelled, punching him sheepishly in the arm.  
"Don't get mad, but I forgot your address."

"Blaise! You fool." You laughed and gave him a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, (F/N)."

You walked to platform 9 ¾ with Blaise, catching up along the way. When you crossed over onto the other side Ron, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for you. You gave Blaise a quick smile and told him you'd meet up with him on the train.

"(F/N) what happened to you at the World Cup?" Hermione appeared as though she was genuinely concerned.

"I'm not exactly sure. I remember running with Harry and then it went dark, Draco kept shaking me until I came to. Then we got out of there."

Ron raised a brow. "Bloody Hell. You left Harry behind!"

You looked at Ron in confusion. "What are you going on about? Harry was the one who left me behind! Draco said that Harry was already gone when he got there."

"No (F/N), when I woke up you were gone."

You crossed your arms and looked away. You could feel your eyes beginning to water and your nose starting to burn. "I am so sorry." You whimpered. "If I would have known, I never would have left."

Harry wiped the tears that were beginning to fall down onto your cheeks. "We believe you." He whispered in your ear while he hugged you tightly.

Draco watched from a distance as jealousy began to cloud his judgment.


End file.
